


All Cats are Black Under Moonlight

by CaptainCassidy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCassidy/pseuds/CaptainCassidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew about it, and if everything went as planned, no one ever would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Cats are Black Under Moonlight

　　Kuro groaned, sweat beginning to soak his clothes as he nuzzled into her neck, doing all he could to keep from biting down and drawing blood. He despised being so careful, so _gentle_ , but the former pirate did what he had to. At the very least, he was able to stay almost completely clothed; having only sacrificed his shoes, jacket and tie before sliding into bed with the other and relieving some of the built-up tension within him.  
　　His lips met soft flesh, glasses slipping down his nose and going uncorrected as he fluttered kisses over her neck and jaw, being careful to remember which spots had her twitching and gasping the most. If nothing else, she made beautiful little noises; mewls like a small cat, shaky breaths that almost sounded like purring, and Kuro had found that he quite enjoyed listening to that sweet symphony.  
　　He rolled his hips, moving at an almost painfully slow pace and waiting for her body to adjust to him. Weak whimpers for him to continue spurred him on, pushing into her a bit more roughly and nearly making her cry out. The elder hushed her sweetly, moving to plant his lips over her own. As much as he liked those noises, and as much as he wanted her screaming and begging for him and only him, he didn’t want anyone else to hear. Not just because this was wrong on levels unnamed, but because only _he_ deserved such a reward.  
　　After all, had he not done so much for the last three years? No one but him deserved these pleasures. It bothered him enough that some of the house staff talked of wooing her or bedding her; they were nothing compared to him, and she didn’t belong to them. She would want no one else but him. She _belonged_ to him.  
　　“K-Klahadore,” the gentle gasp of his pseudo-name paused his thoughts for a moment, the pirate-turned-butler moving away just slightly to allow his pet to speak.  
　　“Yes, Miss Kaya?” he hummed sweetly, smiling down at her in a manner that looked truly genuine. If nothing else, Kuro was an absolutely fantastic actor. “Is there something you would like? Please, just ask it of me. I’m here entirely for you,” the man lied through his teeth, leaning back down to kiss her forehead affectionately.  
　　One arm was wrapped firmly around the girl and holding her against him, while the other remained free for whatever he desired. As of right now, his hand was lightly stroking up and down her side in a comforting fashion. He truly wished to be able to do as he pleased, but this would have to satisfy him for now. Perhaps once his plan was in motion, Kuro would have his way with the girl.  
　　“P-please...” she whispered, turning away and refusing to look at him, “I-I’m getting i-impatient...”  
　　“...Whatever you’d like, my lady,” he inwardly cringed at the complaint. Then again, she was quite young; even he had been hasty back in his days as a teenager. Maybe he had gotten a bit nicer in his years serving this house, but he couldn’t really blame her.  
　　As he was told, the Black Cat shifted, angling himself better and plunging deeper into the girl, making her give a strangled yelp. Her back arched delightfully beneath him, and the elder gave a hum of approval.  
　　“Yes, Miss Kaya...” he moaned, “if you keep that up... I don’t know how long I’ll last,” the man teased, his hips jerking a bit as he tried to keep a relatively steady pace against her. She was still ill, after all, and if he was to rough he might hurt the poor girl. That wouldn’t sit well with him; at least, not right now. He would have to apologize again and again, and quite frankly, he wasn’t in the mood to do such a thing.  
　　His charge was a breathy mess, unable to form coherent sentences and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He could feel her starting to tense up, and gave an eager smirk. Kaya would reach her climax soon, and then he’d be able to do the same. Kuro planned for a nice, warm shower after that before going off to bed for the night. Yes... that sounded absolutely wonderful.  
　　The “faithful” butler pressed his lips firmly against hers, muffling the yelp Miss Kaya gave as she finally came. He felt her inner walls ripple around his length, his composure momentarily wavering as he shuddered against her, his own release quickly approaching. A few more firm thrusts and his body tensed, spilling himself into the frail form beneath him. Kuro wasn’t aware of the groan that had escaped him until his master giggled softly beneath him.  
　　Black locks were most certainly askew, stray strands falling in his face and wavering his usually pristine look. Dark eyes stared down at the girl curiously, head slightly tilting as to inquire the reason behind her sudden giddiness. He never did understand how she always found some sort of humor in these situations.  
　　“...The sounds you make,” she murmured, her hand moving to cup the back of his head, “they’re like a cat. Sometimes I expect you to start purring.” Before he could retort, the girl pulled him down, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. Kuro didn’t feel like rejecting it, so he leaned into the motion, finally pulling himself out of her.  
　　“I must return to my duties, Miss,” the elder mumbled into the kiss, only pulling away just slightly so that he could better look at her.  
　　Much to his displeasure, Kaya reached up, taking his glasses and sliding them off his face. He did his best not to flinch, but couldn’t help furrowing his brows in confusion (and mild annoyance) at her.  
　　“I want you to stay here tonight, Klahadore,” he knew it wasn’t a question, and the man had to stifle a bothered sigh. And the night had been going so well, too.  
　　“Of course. Whatever you wish.”  
　　Kuro watched as she set his glasses on the nightstand, rolling onto his side so that he faced the window. It was a half moon tonight, and the light coming in through the glass was almost soothing, even to him. Kaya’s form was illuminated by it, and he forced himself to smile at her.  
　　His smile wavered when she pressed up against him, kissing his neck and nuzzling herself there. He hated being touched, and absolutely despised cuddling after sex, but could not object. For now, he was in her service, and if this is what she wanted, he must obey... No matter how unpleasant the order might be.  
　　Then again, her body was warm against his, and the feeling of his skin crawling receded back into the depths of his mind, slowly being replaced by the primal need of possession. Kuro’s arms wrapped around her, holding the girl close to him, before forcing himself to close his eyes and rest. He must have looked ridiculous, “lovingly” holding the young woman he planned to kill and rob in only a few short months.  
　　  
　　For some reason, his chest hurt. Kuro ignored the irritation, his mind drifting off to plans for the future and memories of the past. He fell asleep with Miss Kaya in his arms, thinking back to the many things they’d been through together. The pain in his chest didn’t subside.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously need more people to RP Kuro/Kaya with ;; Anyway, hope you enjoyed the self-indulgent smut!


End file.
